DE VUELTA A LA VIDA
by San-Mendez
Summary: Un grupo de científicos se aventuró a navegar en el mar de Amegakure para buscar la piedra filosofal ninja; se dice que ese mar, fué preso de una maldición desde la muerte de un honorable sannin, todo el que se sumerge en él, nunca volverá a salir.¿Los científicos padecerán lo mismo que los desaparecidos? o quizá ¿acabarán con la maldición?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, esta historia la estoy haciendo desde hace un tiempo, hasta ahora me animé a subirla, denle una oportunidad please, se esperan todos los comentarios, dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, xDD gracias por leer.**

* * *

**DE VUELTA A LA VIDA**

**Prólogo**

Se han reunido los cinco mejores científico-nin de las cinco grandes aldeas, estos demostrarán el valor de su profesión, como son pocos los científicos en el mundo ninja, muchas personas, pudientes y plebeyas no toleran, ni apuestan nada al progreso de la ciencia shinobi.

En pleno invierno se aventurarán a ir en busca de la piedra filosofal ninja; un alga que solo se encuentra en las profundidades del mar, pero no de cualquiera, esta se halla en Amegakure, la información anteriormente dicha, solo la conocen los cinco científicos que se encaminan hacia la aldea donde murió uno de los tres legendarios sannin.

No se hospedan en ninguna residencia, porque ya tienen en cada aldea, un lugar propio para realizar sus investigaciones, experimentos y demás, un laboratorio con la mejor tecnología antes vista en su época.

Como todo shinobi, manejan a diario la prudencia, saben que así como hay personas que aprovechan sus conocimientos y habilidades para el beneficio del prójimo, también hay quienes usan los mismos para el mal; por tanto, ellos serán los únicos en poseer los medicamentos que creen y administren. Todos los descubrimientos serán secreto de estado, pues sería un arma de doble filo para la humanidad.

Iniciaron su búsqueda sin saber lo que les esperaba en el mar congelado que se hallaba cerca de Amegakure. Se conoció que desde la muerte de un reconocido escritor de novelas, aquella aldea no había vuelto a ser la misma, puesto nevaba con cada invierno, y el mar cercano a esta se congeló; pocas veces el hielo se derretía un poco, dando paso a que algunos valientes se sumergiesen, se decía que cuando lo hacían, no volvían a ser vistos por la faz de la tierra jamás, era como si la muerte honorable pero trágica de un reconocido sannin en el mismo lugar, hubiera traído consigo una extraña maldición para el que se atreviera a nadar más de lo debido.

¿Los científicos padecerán lo mismo que los infortunios de las víctimas desaparecidas? o quizá ¿estos acabarán con la maldición de la que por quince años se escuchó hablar?


	2. Hallazgo de Ultratumba

Capítulo 1: Hallazgo de Ultratumba

-Henos aquí, Amegakure.- triunfal un joven alto, rubio y de ojos grises.-

-Finalmente, luego de cuatro días de arduo camino.-dándole la razón un joven de cabello gris y ojos azul oscuro.-

-No puedo creer que enserio esté nevando, si no lo veo, no lo creo.- afirmó el gemelo del peli gris.-

-¿Será cierto, eso de que si entramos no volveremos a salir?- preguntó una jovencita de cabello naranja y ojos verdes.-

-Baaka.- recibió por respuesta del rubio que se encontraba limpiando el aparato en el que navegarían, nunca antes visto en el mundo shinobi.- El hecho de que nieve desde hace quince años, y que este mar se haya ''congelado'' no significa nada.- burlándose.-

-¡A quién llamas baka! –se defendió mirándolo con rabia.-

-A quien más que a ti, buusu.-llamándola fea.- Debe ser el clima, la situación atmosférica, o el ambiente, lo que influye en el fenómeno actual en Amegakure y el mar cercano. ¿te haces llamar científica? Me das pena, intento de mujer.-

-¡Kutabare! (que te jodan) Shiro-teme.- lanzándole un kunai envenenado, que fue detenido hábilmente por otra mujer, también joven, hermosa y casi inexpresiva.-

-Ni se les ocurra muchachos, estamos en medio de una misión que puede marcar nuestras vidas como shinobi, nuestro honor está en juego; cooperemos, sin peleas ¿vale? - sujetando con dulzura la mano de la peli naranja para evitar que esta lanzara el kunai.-

-Hai, Akemi sempai.-respondieron.-

Después de llegar, fueron al laboratorio que tenían en Amegakure, guardaron los elementos de rigor para el viaje; y Akemi la líder, Kimiko, la peli naranja, y Shiro Takane, se marcharon con el submarino de camino al mar. Los gemelos Ruitetsu y Suitetsu, se quedaron a preparar el laboratorio y los utensilios, además necesitaban hacer guardia y proteger el recinto.

Cuando llegaron al mar, completamente congelado, nuevamente no podían creer semejante cosa.

-Es como una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.- dijo Kimiko mirando el mar en el que tendrían que sumergirse.-

-¡Miren! Hice un jutsu estilo fuego y se hizo un pequeño agujero, quizá podamos zambullirnos para agarrar un buen pez aquí.- Shiro hablando en clave.-

-Hai, si lo hacemos bien, tendremos suerte, cenaremos mucho y podremos darle de comer a los pobres muertos de hambre.- Kimiko dándole la razón, hablando en clave, y refiriéndose al alga, y a quienes desconfiaron de su profesión, queriendo decir que les callarían la boca.-

-Son un caso, ustedes hablan sabroso y pelean de igual forma.- riendo un poco.- Ahora sí, vamos a lo que vamos y el muchachito al rincón.- quiere decir que se concentren en la misión y no en otra cosa.-

Hicieron sus respectivos jutsu de invocación, tres en total, uno encargado de vigilar que no viniera nadie (aunque a las 7:00 pm no pasara ni un alma por aquel lugar), todo por precaución, y las otras dos invocaciones, empujaban el submarino hacia el fondo del mar, donde sus temerarios amos, se aventuraron a adentrarse, aunque supieran que tal vez, no volverían a salir. Cuando las invocaciones lograron su cometido, fueron des invocadas.

Iniciaron su recorrido dentro del agua, con todos los elementos de rigor para la misión, cada vez, se hallaban más a fondo, no era nada fácil navegar, el mar era solo un poco líquido, por lo cual, debían forzar más el submarino, con unos kunai, shurikens y demás, adheridos al aparato, lograban sumergirse, raspar y apartar los cubos de hielo que entorpecían su trayecto.

-Akemi sempai, dentro del mar, estas aguas tienen el mismo color que tus ojos.- dijo Kimiko inocentemente; causando que la nombrada, se sonrojara furiosamente, y desviara la mirada a otro lado, para que nadie notara, la influencia de esas simples palabras sobre ella.-

-Es verdad, tus ojos son muy bellos, son verde azul.- afirmó Shiro.-

-A-arigatou chicos, Shiro, enfoca la lente hacia la derecha onegai.- pidió Akemi al ver unos matorrales y muchas especies marinas.-

-¡Qué esplendido! Infinidad de especies que sólo se encuentran al fondo del mar, aunque no sean muy hermosas físicamente, para un científico, o un biólogo que ame su ciencia, siempre serán de adorar.- aseguró Kimiko mirando la imagen a color y nítida de la naturaleza marina que observaba.-

-Cállate poetiza tonta y fea. La jefa está ocupada.- recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta de la peli naranja.-

-No podremos acercarnos mucho, podrían tragar el submarino.

-Estás en lo cierto. ¡Oh kuso!, aunque tenemos la mejor tecnología aún es difícil transportarnos como se debe, el hielo es como un hueso duro de roer.- admitió un tanto frustrado el timonel, quien seguía las ordenes de la capitana.-

-Tranquilízate Shiro. Sé que es estresante esta situación, pero no nos rindamos.- pidió Akemi, y suspirando mientras sujetaba su cabello en una coleta baja, en forma decidida aseguró.- Voy a salir.

-¡Nani!- obtuvo por respuesta de sus subordinados, los cuales, se observaron mutuamente y se miraron fúricos.-

-Es la única forma.- sacando un traje de buzo.-

-Akemi sempai, el alga que buscamos nunca la conoció alguien, ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, lo que conocemos son sus usos y beneficios, que son sin duda, grandiosos.- aseguró Shiro.-

-Así es. ¿y bien?

-Al estar solo en este lugar, ¿tendremos siempre que venir? De ser así tendríamos que ser cuidadosos, pues podríamos extinguir la especie.- dijo centrado en lo suyo el timonel de pelo rubio.-

-Estas en lo cierto, mi ''pequeño'' saltamontes.- rio ante tal comentario.- Es por eso que solo nos llevaremos la cantidad de algas necesaria, como máximo, menos de un kilogramo, por suerte, sabemos diferenciarlas de las demás. Si mis conocimientos no me fallan, diría que las encontraremos detrás de aquellas cuevas.- señaló en la pantalla el lugar al que debían llegar.-

Puesto que era casi intransitable por el estado del agua (casi sólido, era como hielo),se transportaban paso a paso, precavidos y alertas, sin provocar a ninguna especie, ellos mejor que nadie saben que ante las amenazas, los animales reaccionarán a la defensiva, por tanto, si demostraban no tener la más mínima intención de lastimarles, obviamente no les harían daño. Sin embargo, debían ser cuidadosos también de los depredadores.

-¡Esas deben ser, estaba en lo cierto! –aseguró sonriente la capitana del submarino y de la misión, al ver dichas algas, ocultas como dijo, tras unas cuevas y plantas marinas.-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó atónita la de mirada azulada.- Hay algo entre esas algas, no permite que el submarino se acerque totalmente, a este paso no podremos terminar la misión, Akemi sempai.

-Debemos tomar una decisión cuanto antes, el submarino aguantará menos de dos horas, olvidé recargarle lo necesario, no pensé que sería difícil navegar aquí.- golpeó el pobre timón, como si este tuviera la culpa.-

-¡Cuando no, baaka baaka! ¿en qué pensabas cuando lo arreglabas? Todos suponíamos, que además de embellecer el submarino, le habías recargado lo suficiente.- reclamándole, sin darse cuenta que su jefa, ya se había puesto su traje de buzo.-

-Espero que no se maten mientras no estoy, me voy a llevar la linterna, un kunai con chakra, unos guantes, una careta y este impermeable, será suficiente para guardar las algas, y ni se les ocurra arriesgarse por mí, sólo vigilen que todo salga bien; estén pendientes cuando yo regrese.- saliendo del aparato dejándoles asombrados y algo aterrados.-

-¡No Akemi sempai, espera, es peligroso! –pidió Kimiko pero solo escuchó la puerta del submarino cerrarse rápidamente.-

-Ante su obstinación no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar que todo salga bien, ella sabe lo que hace, nunca da puntada sin dedal.- le tranquilizó el rubio, a la vez que acrecentaba la iluminación para ayudar un poco más a su líder.-

Akemi nadó hasta llegar a su objetivo, se hallaba justo frente suyo, una cantidad de algas inimaginable, parecían enredaderas pues lo que les impedía acercar el sumergible, estaba envuelto entre ellas, era como si estas le protegieran de posibles peligros que pudieran acecharle. Sacó de la bolsa la linterna y el kunai, cuando esta quedó vacía, la colocó con cuidado sobre la superficie que estaba frente suyo y cogió su kunai con la mano derecha; con la izquierda sujetaba las algas para hacer presión hacia arriba y así cortarlas, y en la boca, como podía, sujetaba la lámpara ya encendida, pues aunque el sumergible estuviera iluminando intensamente, no lo hacía lo suficiente.

Eran las 8:00 pm, cuando Akemi terminaba de llenar la bolsa, aquella superficie de hielo, se hizo más visible, algo atemorizante, que le hizo por poco, caer la bolsa llena de las algas, hizo abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerlo. No podía irse, era un gran descubrimiento, quizá así podría cumplir el sueño de muchos, pero ¿cómo darle sagrada sepultura a un cuerpo que está en el fondo del mar y además de eso, dentro de un cubo de hielo?

-Akemi sempai, ¿te encuentras bien?- escuchó con mirada ausente, cuando llegó al submarino, alguien le entregó una toalla para que se secara el cabello.- Veo que lograste nuestra meta, como siempre, ¡eres una triunfadora!- le halagó.- Qué bien, ahora nos podremos ir cuanto antes, este lugar es algo aterrador.

-De eso nada, qué suerte que el submarino es grande y resistente, soportaría gran peso.- siendo mirada con extrañeza de sus colegas.- Necesito que monitorees los aparatos que usaremos para recoger algo así como un tesoro.

-¿Un tesoro?- preguntó Kimiko.-

-Así es, quiero que uses la grúa del submarino, como este aparato es amplio, podremos guardar cualquier cosa, por muy pesada que sea no será muy difícil, ¿ven que las algas obtenidas están enredadas en algo?- sus subordinados asintieron.- Pues en ese lugar hay algo que quiero conservar, exactamente ese ''tesoro'' del que hablo.

-De acuerdo.- hizo lo que le dijo.-

Cuarenta minutos después, terminaban de guardar aquel cubo de hielo, que les impidió acercar el sumergible a las algas.

-Akemi-senpai ¿qué no hay alguien ahí encerrado?- dijo Kimiko asustada y atónita, mirando más de cerca aquel exótico descubrimiento.-

-También lo notas, me alegra saber que mi descubrimiento no fue en vano.- viendo como el submarino iba acercándose a la superficie luego de diez minutos de trayectoria hasta la misma.

-Akemi-sempai ya estamos llegando, era obvio, el orificio que hice hace casi dos horas, serviría.- no bastaron más palabras para que cada uno de los científicos, hiciese su respectiva invocación.-

Hicieron que sus invocaciones les esperaran afuera, de esta manera, con su tamaño podrían ocultar el submarino, y proteger los descubrimientos recientes; ser vistos, marcaría el inicio de problemas y una calavera enorme, representado peligro en letras mayúsculas.

Tuvieron que valerse de muchas artimañas para preservar el ''pez gordo'', que su líder se negó a dejar olvidado en el mar, finalmente casi a las 10: 20 pm llegaron a su destino, aquel laboratorio que por fuera parecía un lugar invivible, horroroso cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un nido de ratas.

-Felicidades, yo sabía que lo lograrían.- afirmó Ruistetsu orgulloso.-

-Arigatou, pero Akemi-sempai fue quien las recogió, ella salió del submarino y fue por ellas.- refiriéndose a las algas.-

Luego de que Akemi, Kimiko y Shiro, contaran detalladamente su trayectoria (que no fue nada fácil, pues hasta ellos mismos afirmaron que salieron de milagro) Suitetsu fue hacia la zona de tecnologías, específicamente, a la habitación que se hallaba dentro de esta solo para ocasiones especiales; cuando entró, pudo admirar un cubo de hielo muy grande, algo un poco atemorizante se hallaba dentro de este, ¿una persona acaso? ¡Imposible! -dijo para sí- Como sea _se me parece a alguien.-_pensó- Medio minuto después a su lado apareció su hermano, quien le tocó la frente al verlo tan pálido y tieso, segundos después, llegaron los demás, Akemi, al ver el rostro atónito de los presentes dijo.-

-Esta es la razón, por la que lo traje aquí, no podía dejar tan espectacular hallazgo en el fondo del mar, si en este cubo de hielo se halla quien creemos que es, sumándole el alga, obtendremos pruebas verídicas del poder de la misma; piénsenlo, si descongelamos el cadáver, y organizamos de manera correcta nuestro descubrimiento original, y se lo suministramos moderada y periódicamente, quizá probemos cuan fuerte es la dichosa piedra filosofal ninja.-aseveró asombrándolos, algo que nunca se imaginaron aguardaba por ellos, lleno de aventura, y misterio.

-Akemi sempai, ¿tu teoría funcionaría, en alguien con una muerte tan trágica, y un poco severa? Y si es así, ¿qué acarrearía después?-

-Buena pregunta Kimiko-chan, lo averiguaremos conforme avancemos en nuestras investigaciones y demás, ¿qué acarreará? Solo Dios lo sabe, no nos precipitemos, por ahora, a vivir el presente y manos a la obra.-

* * *

Gracias a quienes le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, lo tenia en mente desde hace un tiempo, en honor a Jiraiya. Personajes creados por mi.

Aclaraciones: Akemi a sus 18 años, ya tiene muy bien definida su orientación sexual (lesbiana, aunque sus experiencias no vayan más allá de los besos o los abrazos), pero quién sabe ¿Acaso algo acarreará luego de tomar la decisión de conservar aquel cubo de hielo? Gracias de nuevo, hasta la próxima.


	3. La Hija De Nadie

Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes leyeron mi fic, a penas ayer me volvió la inspiración y los problemas personales que tenía disminuyeron gracias a Dios, espero poderles tener sin falta los demás capítulos subidos, de todos modos muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia, espero este capítulo les sea de su agrado, aporté de mi inspiración lo mejor que pude, hasta la próxima.

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Hija De Nadie

Antes de irse a dormir, los especialistas en ciencia, se aseguraron de establecer un campo de protección en el laboratorio, sobre todo por las zonas alternas y cercanas a la habitación donde se hallaban las algas guardadas en unos recipientes especiales, donde se mantenían refrigerados, y con la misma temperatura que tenían antes de salir a la superficie.

La única persona que no se fue a la cama fue Akemi pues su necesidad y curiosidad por observar aquellos descubrimientos eran inmensas, en especial el último. Se encaminó sin prisa con linterna en mano.-

-¿Cuánto habrá esperado para ser liberado? No se preocupe honorable sannin, Tsunade-sama quedó en muy buenas manos, ¿quisiera verla cierto? Supongo que ver al ser amado luego de tantos años sin hacerlo debe sentirse maravilloso, por favor esté donde esté, procure vivir, le prometo ser su sombra, prometo ayudarle en lo que pueda, pero por favor, perdónenos si proamos en usted el alga de la vida.- pidió mientras aplicaba un jutsu que si bien no derretía del todo el cubo de hielo, aminoraba el frio.-

Acarició el cubo y se marchó a dormir pensando.-

-_Definitivamente en menos de un año les demostraremos a esos kages quienes somos, se arrepentirán de menospreciar nuestra profesión._-

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron de nuevo en el laboratorio donde se hallaban las algas, Akemi dio las órdenes, y cada uno hizo lo encomendado.-

-Akemi sempai ya estoy estudiando las muestras de esta especie, en efecto, tienen increíbles poderes curativos, tambien sirven como desinfectante, incluso, si se ingieren y se toman a diario sin falta, retienen la juventud.- declaró Suitetsu.-

-Podría incluso decirse que igualan las habilidades de cualquier medicina en sí, sus componentes son muy buenos, no había pensado en la combinación de estos, pero son excelentes cada uno de ellos, ahora juntos son mucho mejores.-

-Sin embargo todo esto fue aseverado gracias a los análisis, no podemos darlo por sentado ante otra persona si no realizamos unas pruebas en algún cuerpo.-

-Recordemos cuánto sufren los animales de prueba, sería muy deshonroso para nosotros utilizar el cuerpo del sannin para beneficio propio.-

-No seria para beneficio propio si las aplicamos especialmente en él, quien murió de forma violenta y logramos devolverle la vida sin rasguños, no dirían nada de nosotros.-defendió Akemi.-

-Sempai tiene razón, si logramos nuestro objetivo en Jiraiya-sama, la humanidad tendrá una gran posibilidad de vivir más tiempo a pesar de las guerras o pandemias que puedan surgir.-

-Por favor continúen con lo pedido, ah muchachos, yo no quiero ver a nadie merodear por la habitación del sannin, es una orden.-salió dejandolos extrañados por su cambio abrupto.-

Al salir se retiró su bata de laboratorio y los guantes, se sentó en el borde de la ventana, necesitaba respirar, discernir.-

_-¿Qué debo hacer? Siento un gran aprecio y admiración por este sannin pese a no conocerlo, escuché tanto de él por Tsunade-sama, tambien me siento muy agradecida con el por su corazón tan grande, pero el sentimiento más fuerte es de vergüenza, hace una semana._-

Una Semana Antes

-No odies a Nagato por lo que te voy a contar.-

-¿Odiarlo? No lo creo, lo poco que he escuchado de el es gracias a ti sensei, solo sé de su infancia, sin duda fue trágica, otou-san no lo paso muy bien, pero de no haber conocido al sabio Jiraiya no estaría yo aquí, a todas estas, ¿cómo murió el sabio de los sapos?- cuestionó curiosa la joven a su tutora.-

-Nagato… lo mató.-

-Tu me contaste algo sobre el asesino de Jiraiya-sama, dijiste que fue el mismo invasor de la aldea hace quince años, otou-san era fuerte, pero no para tanto, en todo caso Jiraiya fue como un padre para ellos, ¿por qué asesinar a alguien que hizo tanto por ti? No lo entiendo, es como si yo decidiera matarte, no sería capaz de hacerte daño.-

-Eres muy incauta ¡baka!- la golpeó molesta.- Nagato eligió un camino distinto del propuesto y promulgado por Jiraiya, se dejó manipular.- le explicó.-

-Nagato fue un mal agradecido, hizo sufrir a muchas personas, el a pesar de haber recibido afecto y muestras de esperanza… ''agradeció'' robando la calma de toda la población, sensei no debiste salvarme, no cuando soy hija de un psicópata como ese.- lamentó arrodillada a un lado de la cama de la Senju.-

-Tu no tienes la culpa de los errores de tus padres, para serte sincera, Nagato me arrebato personas preciadas, me arrebató a mi mejor amigo, por asi decirlo a mi compadre, mi apoyo en todo momento, en la vida yo perdí tanto, pero al perderlo el pensé que lo perdí todo. Fue entonces que llego a mi memoria la imagen de Jiraiya, no podía abandonarte.-

-¿Aun sabiendo que yo era hija de Nagato? ¡El mato a su mejor amigo! Hizo mucho daño.-

-Quien te trajo a mi fue Jiraiya, el conocía a tu madre, era una de las pocas amistades de Nagato, no se en qué circunstancia se habrá dado tu concepción, pero ella te encomendó a Jiraiya como a su vida, él le dio su palabra de que te cuidaría, incluso desde lejos, por eso recurrió a mi como único recurso para cuidarte pues él debía entrenar a Naruto.-

-¡Naruto-sama! Él es el actual Hokage.-

-El mismo, déjame continuar.-

-Hai.-

-En secreto te vigilé muchísimo, conseguí una nodriza, ella se encariño contigo, así que cuido de ti hasta en los momentos más dificiles del mundo shinobi, al ser Hokage, fui a defender las cinco grandes aldeas de Edo Madara junto a los kages, por eso tu nodriza se quedó contigo hasta que cumpliste tres años, lo que duró mi recuperación, yo no quería vivir, ni nada por el estilo, pero bueno, me convencieron a la fuerza, luego me acordé de ti, y de la promesa que le hice a Jiraiya, sin embargo debo admitir que eras adorable, tus ricitos, tu sonrisa hicieron dar ganas de quedarme en la Tierra.-

-Ya veo, tu quisiste bastante a Jiraiya-sama.- comentó con un cierto deje de amargura, mas Tsunade no lo notó.-

-Si, es por eso que te apoyo en todo, tanto así que apuesto por ustedes, bandada de locos, jajajajaj suerte con su búsqueda, perseveren y alcanzarán.- le aconsejó la rubia.-

-Gracias, sin ti no seria nada, prometo no decepcionarte.- aseguró poniéndose de pie.-

-Tráeme un buen regalo, no olvides regalarme un poco de esa alga, te entrené lo suficiente para ser lo que eres, demuéstrales cuánto vale tu profesión, adelante Akemi, nunca mires atrás.-

-Asi será, adiós.-

Ahora

-_Sensei lo quiere muchísimo, no hay un dia en el que la ausencia de él no le afecte aun mínimamente_.- reflexionó algo celosa, levemente molesta.- _Pues bien, si verlo es su deseo, hoy están todos con suerte jajaja, haré todo para resucitar al gran Sabio Jiraiya, seré su sombra, ¿vivo lo quieres sensei? Vivo lo tienes_.- pensó para si, en tono despechado.-

Se lavó la cara, las manos con rigurosidad, se vistió de nuevo con las ropas de laboratorio y se encaminó al sitio donde se hallaba el hombre que robaba la calma de su primer amor.

-Akemi sempai ¿qué decidiste?- preguntó Kimiko.-

-Empecemos de una vez.- mirando enigmática e iniciando su labor como líder dijo.- Suitetsu, Kimiko, los tres iniciaremos el proceso de sacar al sabio del hielo, para ello necesito que hagamos un jutsu que generalmente usamos para este tipo de cosas, Kimiko, a la derecha, Suitetsu a la izquierda, y yo al frente, Ruitetsu y Shiro, se encargarán de preparar lo demás; en menos de dos días, terminaremos con esto.-

Estaba de mal humor, lo irradiaba por los poros, no dijeron nada, era mejor, entonces procedieron, ahora sí algunos dudaron, ¿podrían devolverle la vida a ese sannin muerto quince años antes? Akemi percibiendo sus preocupaciones alentó.-

-Vamos muchachos, no nos le arrugamos a nada (son valientes), lograremos hacerlo, ¡adelante!-

-Si señora.-

-Lo haremos.-

-De acuerdo.-

-A la orden mi capitana.-

Horas Después

-Suitetsu, Kimiko disminuyan fuerzas.-

-Pero sempai ¿estás segura?- preguntó Suitetsu.-

-Completamente, de no hacerlo corremos el riesgo de retrasar nuestro rendimiento.-

Hicieron caso, mas al hacerse de noche; comenzaron a sentirse algo sofocados, su energía acrecentó el calor de la habitación.

-_Esto me está dejando agotada.-_pensó_.- _Jajajaja de haber continuado usando nuestro chacra al cien por ciento, seguramente no habríamos podido con esto.- aseguró sonriente aun en un momento tan crucial como este para darles fortaleza.-

Podían sentir como el cansancio les jugaba malas pasadas, sus pupilas se dilataban, su cuerpo les rogaba por descanso, era una situación muy tensa, pero al ver una pequeña luz de esperanza, su motivación aumentó.

-_Con que piensa cooperar ¿eh? Se lo agradezco honorable sannin.- _sonriendo de lado y aumentando su chacra y concentración.-

-Funciona, poco a poco se derrite, ¡puedo sentirlo!-

-Yo igual.- comprobó Kimiko entusiasmada.-

Era emocionante saber como luego de darle todo el empeño, dedicación, y tiempo a una causa por defender, no fue en vano, estaban camino a obtener el triunfo, ya lo tenían todo, solo faltaba esperar que surtiera efecto en el cuerpo del fallecido sannin.

-¡Por fin! Asi se hace chicos, vayan a descansar, si lo desean, pueden regresar.-

-¿Y tu?- preguntó Suitetsu.-

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo de lo siguiente.- guiñándoles el ojo.-

-De acuerdo sempai, cuídate mucho, no te sobre esfuerces.- recomendó Kimiko.-

-Vale, gracias.- sonriendo, viéndolos salir.-

Se sentó al lado de su verdugo, no pudo evitar aterrarse, al ver de frente el resultado de su fatídica muerte llevó sus manos a su propia garganta, le causó gran impacto, era doloroso pensar en la agonía que paso el sannin, era su rival en el amor, pero tambien lo admiraba devotamente, no pudo reprimir unos cuantos insultos y maldiciones a Nagato, acercándose a su rostro, susurró.

-¿Esperó mucho por ser rescatado? Perdone si nos demoramos, no volverá a suceder, ¿se sintió abandonado? Descuide, no pasará nuevamente; usted es nuestro amuleto, no somos tan tontos para dejarlo honorable sannin, es más, metafóricamente hablando, siempre lo llevaré en mi bolsillo, es mi amuleto, aunque seamos rivales.-

Temblorosa acaricio su cabello, sin saber la causa de su proceder, un movimiento inconsciente, no quiso pensar más, solo tocar suavemente sus cejas, pestañas, labios; mordió los suyos y se alejó aturdida de inmediato a la habitación contigua.-

-_Shiro es distraído, pero cuidadoso cuando debe serlo; y Ruitetsu, el gemelo más señalado por llevarse consigo la vida de su madre, es tan valiente, ha demostrado vigor para los problemas…ambos son buenas personas, y competentes en su trabajo_, _no me equivoqué al aceptarlos_.-

Akemi examinaba orgullosa el trabajo de Shiro y Ruitetsu, optó lo por lo conveniente, guardar en un recipiente la porción de las algas que utilizaría y se encamino de nuevo donde el peli blanco, primero realizó unos jutsus de curación básicos, posteriormente tomo un poco del agua en un donde mantenían guardadas las algas que usarían para su práctica en el sabio, y enjuagando un poco del elixir de la vida con unas vendas dentro del agua, con los nervios de punta y roja como un tomate, cayó en cuenta de un minúsculo detallito: la ropa.

-_Bu-bueno, es normal, si pretendo devolverle la vida, y aplicarle esta medicina, debo hacerlo_.- perturbada logro quitarle la primera prenda; claro que solo iba a quitarle la ropa de la cintura hacia arriba, tragando entero respiro hondo y con un kunai rompió la camisa de mayas que usaba debajo, poso su mano en su boca para acallar un gemido de susto y lamento.- _¿Así lo dejo Nagato honorable sannin? Ese hombre ¡cómo pudo lastimarlo de esta manera! Fuera cual fuera su razón no le daba derecho a hacerlo.-_aunque le guardaba ciertos celos al sabio por ocupar un gran espacio en el corazón de su sensei, lloró como rara vez lo hacía, conmovida y furiosa.- _Usted era una gran persona, no merecía morir de esta manera, maldito Nagato, no me importa que seas mi padre fuiste un horrendo asesino, y el fin nunca justifica los medios.-_

Le limpio con suma atención y paciencia cada rincón de su torso, lanzando maldiciones e insultos ante cada herida o rasguño que notaba, tomó el vendaje que antes remojo, y tomándolo empezó a colocarlo en todos los lugares lesionados, con una delicadeza nunca antes percibida en sí, palpaba y limpiaba rastros de sangre todavía existentes, minimos, pero ahí estaban; cada herida limpia y curada era un alivio jamás sentido.

Ese hombre estaba embrujado, o embrujaba, ni el agotamiento o el hambre fueron impedimento para hacerla posponer su trabajo. No se iría tranquila hasta aplicarle las algas incluso en el último rasguño.


End file.
